Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch15
Chapter 15: Christmas (At Last?) Christmas just really wasn't that cheerful celebration I hoped it would be. I don't remember a Christmas where no one was really that happy, everyone was still on guard for invaders since the discovery of Gaea's forces being able to penetrate the borders, and the news of a Roman Camp got people on their toes for warriors screaming out Latin. Ryan was quickly welcomed to camp by Chiron and settled right into Poseidon's Cabin with ease since no one currently inhabited it anyways. Hannah helped him unpack which was easy since Ryan didn't really have any luggage, but she bugged him to get what he had neatly sorted out into neat piles. Nolan retreated to the cabin once the funeral was over, he continued to remain inside still full of regret over Abrams death, until just recently when he left a few days ago to join another quest. Emilie was in a worse mood, she and the rest of Demeter's cabin hated winter, most plants wouldn't grow and they went all brown and prickly. "Hate Winter!" She said, "So Cold And It's A Plant Murdering Season!" I dared not to try and speak with her while she was in a sore mood. I walked up to Noah, who was teaching Colossos to play fetch the boulder (which seemed difficult for Noah to throw it until he somehow managed to persuade Colossos to throw it for him, which was very weird to ask him to fetch something he already threw away). Colossos eventually got bored and deactivated himself (who could blame him). "Hey Noz" I said to him. He turned around, and with a huge smile replied "Yo Stu, how ya been man". I gave him a slightly confused smirk, but continued "Fine, fine, just wanted to know what's changed while I was gone". "Not much, but I think someone died today or I could be mistaken (Nolan has a weird sense of humor), oh well, I guess nothing then". Just then, the ground stirred. I mole hill began to appear, getting bigger and bigger, until it began showing the characteristics of a human being. The whole body was made of an entirely frosted soily suit, but when it opened its eyes I knew who it was. "Otyets! (father)" I said. He nodded at me and tried to shake off the frost. "Greetings Senok (Son), The winter I am afraid hasn't treated me well." Noah's eyes shot even more unusually larger "Wow" Surprisingly, that was the only word to exit his mouth. My dad gave Noah a short nod "Glad to meet you, Son of Hermes." Noah was slightly startled, possibly intimidated by my dad. "Well I'll leave you to talk with your old man" and he quickly ran back towards the cabins. I turned back to my dad "hey, um" "I know what you want to ask of me" he interrupted "You want to ask about that short flash back you had on Alcatraz." That wasn't going to be my first question, but i nodded anyways "what was that?" He didn't answer at first, he looked up towards the sky before saying "ever heard of Dejavu?" "Yeh, when people see something and feel like its already happen." "That was it exactly" he replied. "But I've never done anything like . . ." "Not you and not the exact place, but your ancestor in the Ural Mountains, Pyotr Romanov" that name was familiar, then it hit me "Peter the Great, First Russian Emperor!" "Correct" he chuckled slightly and said "and strangely enough in a weird way, your half brother." I raised my eye brows to the point of ripping my scalp "whuh?" He chuckled again to my reaction "I remember when Heracles was told that about Perseus". He quickly moved on "next question?" I was still dazed by the fact I was royalty, but I set it aside "who is Aleksandr?" "You really don't know?" "Strange that" I said sarcastically. My dad gave me a good look and pointed his index finger towards me "You." Before he let me react (thank god) he said "your birth name was Aleksandr, until . . ." He stopped himself for some reason. "What?" I demanded. "In good time, now is that all?" I hesitated, but I knew that if I held it in any longer, it would kill me "Who is Babooshka?" My dad flinched slightly, he lowered his head to face the ground. I stared at his face trying to work out his reaction, I only heard a slight whisper from him: Maht (mother). "What?" I asked, he brought his head back up and asked me "Do know who created most deity's?" I answered with ease, "well, Gaea of cour . . ." I didn't need to finish, I knew what it all meant. "Yes, the mother of deities is Gaea, my Maht is Gaea thus Gaea is Babooshka!" Previous Coming Soon Rise of Legends: Breaking the Air, but before that, comes Rise of Legends: The Omega Order. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends